


Trapped in a Burning Building

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Coda, Episode: s04e05 Buck Begins, Fix-It, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Worried Eddie Diaz, firefam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Buck didn’t regret not following the order to evacuate. He would always want to stay until the last victim was out, no matter the danger to himself.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167068
Comments: 2
Kudos: 180
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales, Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Trapped in a Burning Building

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 9-1-1, I only playing.
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.😇
> 
> \--
> 
> Eddie got a 1min top in it, I had to fix it, hope you love it.

Buck was angry with his parents and at the fact Maddie had hidden the truth from him. They were supposed to be a team. That’s what the pinky swear they’d been doing since he was a child was supposed to symbolize.

He was still full of emotion when he entered the burning building with Hen and Chim. He hadn’t had enough time to process everything so he could enter the building with a clear mind.

He knew he was in trouble after he’d separated from Hen and Chim and was trying to find the last victim, but he wouldn’t leave the guy behind.

The air was thin and he could feel the smoke burning his lungs, but he didn’t hesitate to give his mask to Saleh while he tried to come up with a way to get them out of the situation they were in.

Another blast shook him and when he recovered he saw that the wounded worker was trapped under a heavy vat. Buck knew he had to do everything he could to save the other man, but they were running out of time. While he tried to think what could slow the accelerating flames around them his mind thought back to when he was a fire marshal and he remembered that a factory like this should have fire extinguishers on hand. He prayed they’d complied with regulations and was relieved when he spotted an extinguisher nearby. He wasn’t stupid or useless or a loser, he knew something that could save Saleh and himself and he’d used that knowledge to buy them some more time. In becoming a firefighter he had found something he was good at, something that made him feel like he mattered, and that he loved to do with his whole heart.

Buck didn’t regret not following the order to evacuate. He would always want to stay until the last victim was out, no matter the danger to himself.

He was trapped inside the burning building, he knew it, but he wouldn’t leave the building empty-handed. He still had someone to save.

Buck never gave up on the job, but he came so close to it tonight.

He held on, though. He had so much to hold on for. Buck was surrounded by people that never gave up on him and never let him give up on himself. He could do this. He had to do this.

He remembered all the times Maddie took care of him when he got hurt, whether it be as a kid or as the man he was today. Not even Doug could come between them. By now the flames were rising again, the smoke almost unbearable, but he knew he could do it if he just didn’t give up.

But the smoke was too much. It hurt to breathe. He could see the fire all around them, he could feel the heat from the flames, as collapsed on the floor, ready to give up.

* * *

Outside the burning building, Eddie was on the edge. He wanted to go in and find Buck, and could only nod as Bobby said to him, “We’re not leaving him behind. We’re going to search for him together, like a family should.”

“We should go now, Cap!” Eddie advised him. “Another blast and we may lose him.” Eddie tried to keep calm, but he felt like he was barely holding it together.

“Eddie, we’re not giving up on him. We’re his family,” Hen tried to comfort her.

“If he’s dead, I’m going to kill him myself,” Eddie mumbled.

Bobby smiled and patted his shoulder. “We’ll get him out, we just need to get this fire down first.”

“Then why are we standing here talking? Let’s go!” Eddie urged his team, wanting to see Buck as soon as possible, to see if he was alright.

Eddie knew Buck had been under a great deal of pressure and stress recently. Buck told him about therapy and about his parents visiting.

Buck didn’t deserve to get stuck with the parents he has, and Eddie had told him more than once that he didn’t need to apologize to them for anything, but it seemed that Buck was caught up with so many things that he didn’t take it in. Eddie could see it on his face. He knew Buck's parents had damaged him.

Once they got the green light to enter the building they raced inside to save Buck, locating him quickly, his directions having been spot on. He looked defeated to Eddie’s eyes through the smoke as they all pulled on the line Buck had set up to try to free the trapped victim. It took a team effort to get Buck and the wounded man outside.

* * *

The next day Eddie waited for him outside the 118 as Buck left the car followed by Bobby. Eddie raised his hands at the words “Clean bill of health from the docs.”

Eddie smiled and said, “Glad to hear it.”

Once Bobby was inside, Eddie said to Buck, “Show off.”

“I had to do it,” Buck replied.

“I know you did,” Eddie smiled.

* * *

Later that day, Buck showed up at Eddie’s house, having missed the two people he loves most. He brought the bundle of postcards that he’d sent to Maddie all these years with him, wanting to share them with Christopher and Eddie.

“Buck!!!” Chris exclaimed, walking towards him.

“Hey, buddy!” Buck said with a big smile.

“I heard you were a hero today,” Christopher said as he hugged him.

“You were quite the hero, Buck,” Eddie confirmed, looking at him with what could only be called love in his eyes.

As they sat in the living room going through the postcards Eddie was curious when he noticed one with a photo of Buck in a cowboy outfit. “Cowboy?”

“Yeah, I kind of took a tour around the country trying to find something I would love and a place I belonged. The cowboy thing was a phase, just like being a bartender and so on,” Buck replied, smiling.

“Do you still have the cowboy outfit?” Eddie whispered in his ear.

“I don’t know, I guess I could probably dig it up from somewhere,” Buck replied, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“You’d better,” Eddie smirked.

“Daadd…” Chris called, fed up of the adults talking to each other and not including him.

“Christopher, it’s getting late, you need to go to bed. Since Buck is here, do you want him to read you a story?” Eddie asked his son, watching his eyes immediately light up with excitement at the idea.

“Obviously, Dad!” Chris beamed.

“Go get ready for bed and Buck will be along soon,” Eddie said to his son who did as he was told, heading off towards the bathroom and then bed.

“I'm really glad you’re okay, Buck. I was so afraid for you when you were inside that building, blasts going off everywhere. It was frightening. It was almost too much for me. I thought I lost you,” Eddie confided to him.

“You’ll never lose me, not you or Chris. I’m right where I should be, with the people that I love and who care for me,” Buck said as he leaned in and kissed Eddie.

Then he got up and walked down the hall to Christopher’s room. He had a story to tell him, and, oh boy, what a story it was going to be.

Eddie leaned in the doorway and just watched them, tears of joy welling in his eyes at the sight of his two boys before him, safe and sound and so loved.

The End!


End file.
